The present invention relates generally to a device capable of receiving and publicly displaying information transmitted from a remote location. More particularly, this invention relates to an isolated device having a cellular modem capable of receiving cellular transmissions containing information for public display on one or more display channels.
Traffic display devices are conventionally used to provide important updated information to passing drivers. These devices may be used to provide notice of temporary conditions such as for example a reduced speed limit for an area presently under construction, or adverse weather conditions which require some degree of caution. These devices may further be used to advise of traffic conditions far ahead and at staggered intervals, such as one or more lanes of traffic being blocked or providing available detour information.
The temporary nature of the information that is often provided on such devices means that it is necessary to update the information frequently, such as changing weather conditions like fog or snow, but also typically for example where a certain reduced speed limit is required because construction workers are present during daylight hours, but where a normal speed limit would be acceptable during night hours when no workers are present. The remote locations in which the devices may typically be provided themselves means that the devices may not easily be adjusted manually. Further, where a number of devices are intended for interconnected but staggered use (e.g., widely dispersed in location along a particular roadway), it would be highly inconvenient for an individual or even a group of individuals to make the necessary adjustments on a frequent basis.
Conventional systems are available which transmit information to remote display devices via resources such as the Internet, Direct Connect (file sharing), RF (radio frequency) bidirectional communication, IR (infrared) data transmission, etc.
However, the technology is not presently available to provide full coverage to the entire range of locations in which such devices are needed. As but one example, a remote display device may be required or otherwise desirable for providing traffic information on a roadway bridge, and such bridges may often be of substantial length wherein no Internet coverage is presently available.
It is also often generally impractical to provide hard-wired communication links to remote display devices, particularly to a string of such devices which are related but require separate display messages, given the temporary and generally portable nature of these devices in for example construction applications.
Therefore, what is needed is a remote display device which can consistently receive wireless communications from a data source in substantially all locations where such a device may be needed, and is effective to publicly display information in accordance with the received data.